


ALL I EVER WANTED

by healaries



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Ending, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Realization, chapter 2 is wlw chapter 1 is mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healaries/pseuds/healaries
Summary: A re-telling of the launch cinematic where Sage is sent, and they have a history with the hostile.
Relationships: Jett/Sage (VALORANT)
Kudos: 11





	1. [ MLM ]

Sage let out a groan as he ran past the cloud of smoke that was thrown at him.

“You can’t let him get away!” Brimstone’s voice boomed in his ear, “We need that package!”

“I understand! Let me think.” The ebony-haired man was annoyed now, tapping his comms system off as he continued his pursuit.

“Stop running! You don’t know just what you’re doing with that!” He picked up pace, chasing the white-haired hostile.

When they showed no signs of letting up, he let out a scowl as he conjured up a slow orb and tossed it.

It bounced off a wall and completely caught the attacker.

This was his time to strike.

He fired a shot directly to the head, not wanting to waste anymore time.

But Sage was shocked to watch as the hostile practically flew up, the bullet hitting them in the shoulder rather than the head.

“Ngh--!” The hostile let out as they clutched their shoulder, not realizing that the bag containing the package was no longer attached to them.

Sage watched as both the back and the hostile slid down the roof.

He tossed another slow orb as he ran to follow, building himself a wall to go up and over.

“Enough is enough!” Sage shouted, watching as the hostile was struggling to regain their composure. “Give me the package and I will not hurt you.”

The hostile looked up, allowing Sage to see their face as their hood flew back due to the wind.

Both men stared at one another, realizing just who the other was.

“Don’t look at me.” The hostile covered his face, looking away in shame.

“J...Jett…?” Sage hopped down to come closer, “W-What is this…?”

“I said don’t look at me.” Jett couldn’t bring himself to look at Sage. “Just kill me already. Come on.”

“You’re working with Kingdom now?” The healer was in pure disbelief. “But… Brimstone told me-- she said that you... she said you… d-died…”

“Of course she would.” Jett scoffed. “She never liked me.”

Sage gulped as the duelist looked at him with icy blue eyes.

“No one came back for me that day.” A groan escaped his lips as he clutched his shoulder. “What was I supposed to do? I was just laying there… waiting for it all to be over.”

The white-haired man chuckled for a second. “No, actually. I was waiting for you to come. But you never did.”

“T-They told me that you died…! I-I wanted to come and see you but they wouldn’t let me!” Sage protested, “I… I cried for so many nights… Wishing that I could just… do anything. Something. But they said your body… it was beyond recovery.”

  
  


Jett’s face softened for a second before he shook his head. “Well… whatever. The point is no one came for me. No one cared. But then he did.”

“... Who?”

“The Kingdom soldier. He’s radiant just like you and I.” He bit his bottom lip, pondering if he could continue with this.

“He’s… so powerful. He healed me like it was nothing… but he had more than just healing capabilities. He had fire abilities like Phoenix, and he could conjure things just like Skye…”

“Surely that type of power was not something that occurred naturally.” Sage shook his head, “They had to have taken it. Manufactured it and put it inside of him. Who knows what type of side effects that would have?”

“Who cares?” Jett rolled his eyes. “The point is that I’m alive because of him. Not you, not VALORANT. But him. Kingdom.”

“Surely you don’t think that I… that I really left you there, right? You… You don’t think that I would… or I even could do that, right?” Sage felt his emotions going all over the place as he stared at Jett. “You know I would’ve done anything to help you had I known they weren’t being truthful with me, right…? R-Right…?”

“... I’m not sure.” Jett admitted, looking away.

“Joon-hee.” Sage’s face was red as tears began spilling down his face. “I loved you. You know I did. H-How can you sit there and even say these things to me?”

“I’m done.” The duelist couldn’t find a proper response. “Come on. Just kill me already.”

“I’m not doing that.” Sage brought out one of his healing orbs, kneeling down to begin healing Jett’s wound.

“Stop. Stop it Sage. You’re gonna be in so much trouble if you let me get away.”

“Who said I was letting you get away?” Sage reached into his pocket and quickly pulled out his radianite cuffs. When he went on missions like this he always made sure to keep a pair on hand.

“Y-You’re gonna take me hostage?” Jett scoffed, looking up at him with shock. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I’m not taking you hostage.” Sage looked at him with dark eyes. “We’re going back to H.Q., I want answers.”

“They’re not gonna give you any. Don’t do this. All you’re gonna do is fuck it up for yourself.”

“I don’t care. Quite frankly I’m done.” Sage helped Jett raise to his feet. “They lied to me. They used me. I’m quitting. I’m not doing this. This isn’t what VALORANT is supposed to be.”

“And what about me? What am I supposed to do?” The white-haired man stared at the back of Sage’s head as he turned around.

“What do you  _ want  _ to do?” Sage said, not turning to face him. “Do you want to go back to Kingdom? Do you want to go back knowing what they’ve done? All the horrible things they’ve done to radiants just like us?”

Jett bit his bottom lip as he thought out a response. “I really think you should just go, Sage. Leave before it’s too late.”

The monk perked up when he heard that last part, turning to look at Jett with a confused expression. “Why would it be too late…?’

“I didn’t come alone.”

Sage’s blood ran cold.

“You need to go. They… They won’t hesitate to hurt you. C-Come on Sage. Just go. They can get me out of the cuffs.”

“I can’t…! I can’t do this..!” Sage broke his usually collected demeanor as he knelt down, dropping his weapon as he began to cry.

“I don’t wanna lose you again. I don’t want to. I can’t do this.” He covered his face as he sobbed.

All of the resentment Jett had held towards the healer seemed to just wash away when he watched him fall to his knees.

He had only seen Sage lose his cool one other time, and when the memories began flooding in he couldn’t handle it either.

“C-Come on… Get up…” He sniffled, trying not to cry himself. “You’re stronger than this Sage.”

“Just take it.” Sage ignored him, throwing the keys to the cuffs on the ground. “I’m done, Joon-hee.”

Sage felt a piece of his heart break when he heard Joon-hee walk over and grab the keys. 

He heard the click of the cuffs and knew it was over. The one thing he had truly ever wanted in his life was about to walk away.

And he did.

“I’m sorry.” Was all Jett could say as he ran off, scooping up the package.

***

A piece of Sage died that day.

He wasn’t ever quite the same. He sat there waiting. Waiting for Jett to return but he never did.

Eventually VALORANT sent a helicopter to pick him up. It was on that helicopter where Sage officially stopped being a member of VALORANT.

The next month of his life was quiet. He moved to a city where no one knew him. He hid his radiant abilities.

It was going good. The month after he had worked up the courage to put all his funds into opening his own bakery.

Baking had become his new thing. Baking and baking with nobody to eat it all.

Not now, though.

The bakery was a smash hit, quickly becoming a local favourite. 

Everything changed one cold winter night.

The storm outside had deterred anyone from coming that night, so Sage had spent most of the day tidying up and watching things on his phone.

His battle gear was long gone, replaced with a uniform that included an apron.

On days like these he never had any of his employees come in, opting to just do everything himself to save anyone else some trouble.

And then he heard the jingle of the bell he put on the door.

“Good evening.” He perked up, smiling at the customer who was wearing a relatively casual outfit. Their hood covered their face so Sage couldn’t get the best view of them.

“Hey.”

Sage froze.

That voice was all too familiar.

“Um… S-Sorry…” He shook his head. “How can I help you?”

“We need to talk.” The customer raised their head, pushing their hood back to reveal messy white hair.

“Joon-hee…” Sage whispered, taking note of the large scar on the man’s cheeK.

“I missed you.” Jett said awkwardly, “Can we talk, please?”

“Y-Yes… Of course.” Sage nodded, coming around from the counter to sit at a table with the man.

“I’m sorry.” Jett began. “About… everything. But especially that day. I shouldn’t have left you like that. But I didn’t really have a choice.”

The man cleared his throat as he continued speaking, “I didn’t want them to hurt you.”

Sage nodded. “I… I understand. B-But why are you here? How are you here…?”

“To make a long story short… I got out of Kingdom.” Jett sighed, “It wasn’t easy… as I’m sure you can tell.”

The duelist pointed to the scar. “They almost got me.” He laughed afterwards, although Sage could quickly tell it was uneasy. “I remember thinking that I wouldn’t ever see you again. Your last memory of me would be me leaving you when you needed me most. Just how I felt.”

Sage gulped. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…”

“Sh.” Jett reached forward to stroke his cheek, “You don’t need to apologize. You didn’t know. The difference is I did, and I still left you.”

Sage’s entire body heated up as he stared into Jett’s eyes.

  
“I love you. I never stopped loving you.” Jett admitted, not breaking eye contact. “You mean everything to me. I can’t lose you. I won’t lose you.”

Sage couldn’t think of a proper response, so he instead opted to lean forward over the table and kiss his lover.

Eventually the two ran out of air, and Sage pulled away panting softly. “I love you too. Forever and always.”

“I know. You’re the only reason I found the strength to get out. Even with everything that’s happened… you’re the only person on this planet I can trust.” The duelist reached forward to grab Sage’s hands.

“Please let me be part of your life. I don’t wanna fight anymore. I don’t want to do anything. I just want to be happy. Happy with you.”

“Of course.” Sage was crying again, “That’s all I’ve ever wanted too. The past is the past. I don’t want to remember. I want to move forward. Together.”

“Together.” Jett repeated, going in for another kiss.

The two still had a lot of things to work out and discuss.

But both of them knew that just being together would be enough to help them overcome anything that would be thrown at them.

**THE END**


	2. [ WLW ]

**A** **LL I EVER WANTED**

Sage let out a groan as she ran past the cloud of smoke that was thrown at her .

“You can’t let her get away!” Brimstone’s voice boomed in her ear, “We need that package!”

“I understand! Let me think.” The ebony-haired woman was annoyed now, tapping her comms system off as she continued her pursuit.

“Stop running! You don’t know just what you’re doing with that!” She picked up pace, chasing the white-haired hostile.

When they showed no signs of letting up, she let out a scowl as she conjured up a slow orb and tossed it.

It bounced off a wall and completely caught the attacker.

This was her time to strike.

She fired a shot directly to the head, not wanting to waste anymore time.

But Sage was shocked to watch as the hostile practically flew up, the bullet hitting them in the shoulder rather than the head.

“Ngh--!” The hostile let out as they clutched their shoulder, not realizing that the bag containing the package was no longer attached to them.

Sage watched as both the back and the hostile slid down the roof.

She tossed another slow orb as she ran to follow, building herself a wall to go up and over.

“Enough is enough!” Sage shouted, watching as the hostile was struggling to regain their composure. “Give me the package and I will not hurt you.”

The hostile looked up, allowing Sage to see their face as their hood flew back due to the wind.

Both women stared at one another, realizing just who the other was.

“Don’t look at me.” The hostile covered her face, looking away in shame.

“J...Jett…?” Sage hopped down to come closer, “W-What is this…?”

“I said don’t look at me.” Jett couldn’t bring herself to look at Sage. “Just kill me already. Come on.”

“You’re working with Kingdom now?” The healer was in pure disbelief. “But… Brimstone told me-- he said that you... he said you… d-died…”

“Of course he would.” Jett scoffed. “He never liked me.”

Sage gulped as the duelist looked at her with icy blue eyes.

“No one came back for me that day.” A groan escaped her lips as she clutched her shoulder. “What was I supposed to do? I was just laying there… waiting for it all to be over.”

The white-haired woman chuckled for a second. “No, actually. I was waiting for you to come. But you never did.”

“T-They told me that you died…! I-I wanted to come and see you but they wouldn’t let me!” Sage protested, “I… I cried for so many nights… Wishing that I could just… do anything. Something. But they said your body… it was beyond recovery.”

Jett’s face softened for a second before she shook her head. “Well… whatever. The point is no one came for me. No one cared. But then he did.”

“... Who?”

“The Kingdom soldier. He’s radiant just like you and I.” She bit his bottom lip, pondering if she could continue with this.

“He’s… so powerful. He healed me like it was nothing… but he had more than just healing capabilities. He had fire abilities like Phoenix, and he could conjure things just like Skye…”

“Surely that type of power was not something that occurred naturally.” Sage shook her head, “They had to have taken it. Manufactured it and put it inside of him. Who knows what type of side effects that would have?”

“Who cares?” Jett rolled her eyes. “The point is that I’m alive because of him. Not you, not VALORANT. But him. Kingdom.”

“Surely you don’t think that I… that I really left you there, right? You… You don’t think that I would… or I even could do that, right?” Sage felt her emotions going all over the place as she stared at Jett. “You know I would’ve done anything to help you had I known they weren’t being truthful with me, right…? R-Right…?”

“... I’m not sure.” Jett admitted, looking away.

“Joon-hee.” Sage’s face was red as tears began spilling down her face. “I loved you. You know I did. H-How can you sit there and even say these things to me?”

“I’m done.” The duelist couldn’t find a proper response. “Come on. Just kill me already.”

“I’m not doing that.” Sage brought out one of her healing orbs, kneeling down to begin healing Jett’s wound.

“Stop. Stop it Sage. You’re gonna be in so much trouble if you let me get away.”

“Who said I was letting you get away?” Sage reached into her pocket and quickly pulled out her radianite cuffs. When she went on missions like this she always made sure to keep a pair on hand.

“Y-You’re gonna take me hostage?” Jett scoffed, looking up at her with shock. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I’m not taking you hostage.” Sage looked at her with dark eyes. “We’re going back to H.Q., I want answers.”

“They’re not gonna give you any. Don’t do this. All you’re gonna do is fuck it up for yourself.”

“I don’t care. Quite frankly I’m done.” Sage helped Jett raise to her feet. “They lied to me. They used me. I’m quitting. I’m not doing this. This isn’t what VALORANT is supposed to be.”

“And what about me? What am I supposed to do?” The white-haired woman stared at the back of Sage’s head as she turned around.

“What do you  _ want  _ to do?” Sage said, not turning to face her. “Do you want to go back to Kingdom? Do you want to go back knowing what they’ve done? All the horrible things they’ve done to radiants just like us?”

Jett bit her bottom lip as he thought out a response. “I really think you should just go, Sage. Leave before it’s too late.”

The monk perked up when she heard that last part, turning to look at Jett with a confused expression. “Why would it be too late…?’

“I didn’t come alone.”

Sage’s blood ran cold.

“You need to go. They… They won’t hesitate to hurt you. C-Come on Sage. Just go. They can get me out of the cuffs.”

“I can’t…! I can’t do this..!” Sage broke her usually collected demeanor as she knelt down, dropping her weapon as he began to cry.

“I don’t wanna lose you again. I don’t want to. I can’t do this.” She covered his face as she sobbed.

All of the resentment Jett had held towards the healer seemed to just wash away when she watched her fall to her knees.

She had only seen Sage lose her cool one other time, and when the memories began flooding in she couldn’t handle it either.

“C-Come on… Get up…” She sniffled, trying not to cry herself. “You’re stronger than this Sage.”

“Just take it.” Sage ignored her, throwing the keys to the cuffs on the ground. “I’m done, Joon-hee.”

Sage felt a piece of her heart break when he heard Joon-hee walk over and grab the keys. 

She heard the click of the cuffs and knew it was over. The one thing she had truly ever wanted in her life was about to walk away.

And she did.

“I’m sorry.” Was all Jett could say as she ran off, scooping up the package.

***

A piece of Sage died that day.

She wasn’t ever quite the same. She sat there waiting. Waiting for Jett to return but she never did.

Eventually VALORANT sent a helicopter to pick her up. It was on that helicopter where Sage officially stopped being a member of VALORANT.

The next month of her life was quiet. She moved to a city where no one knew her. She hid her radiant abilities.

It was going good. The month after she had worked up the courage to put all her funds into opening her own bakery.

Baking had become her new thing. Baking and baking with nobody to eat it all.

Not now, though.

The bakery was a smash hit, quickly becoming a local favourite. 

Everything changed one cold winter night.

The storm outside had deterred anyone from coming that night, so Sage had spent most of the day tidying up and watching things on her phone.

Her battle gear was long gone, replaced with a uniform that included an apron.

On days like these she never had any of her employees come in, opting to just do everything herself to save anyone else some trouble.

And then she heard the jingle of the bell she put on the door.

“Good evening.” She perked up, smiling at the customer who was wearing a relatively casual outfit. Their hood covered their face so Sage couldn’t get the best view of them.

“Hey.”

Sage froze.

That voice was all too familiar.

“Um… S-Sorry…” She shook her head. “How can I help you?”

“We need to talk.” The customer raised their head, pushing their hood back to reveal messy white hair.

“Joon-hee…” Sage whispered, taking note of the large scar on the woman's cheek.

“I missed you.” Jett said awkwardly, “Can we talk, please?”

“Y-Yes… Of course.” Sage nodded, coming around from the counter to sit at a table with the woman.

“I’m sorry.” Jett began. “About… everything. But especially that day. I shouldn’t have left you like that. But I didn’t really have a choice.”

The woman cleared her throat as she continued speaking, “I didn’t want them to hurt you.”

Sage nodded. “I… I understand. B-But why are you here? How are you here…?”

“To make a long story short… I got out of Kingdom.” Jett sighed, “It wasn’t easy… as I’m sure you can tell.”

The duelist pointed to the scar. “They almost got me.” She laughed afterwards, although Sage could quickly tell it was uneasy. “I remember thinking that I wouldn’t ever see you again. Your last memory of me would be me leaving you when you needed me most. Just how I felt.”

Sage gulped. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…”

“Sh.” Jett reached forward to stroke her cheek, “You don’t need to apologize. You didn’t know. The difference is I did, and I still left you.”

Sage’s entire body heated up as she stared into Jett’s eyes.

  
“I love you. I never stopped loving you.” Jett admitted, not breaking eye contact. “You mean everything to me. I can’t lose you. I won’t lose you.”

Sage couldn’t think of a proper response, so she instead opted to lean forward over the table and kiss her lover.

Eventually the two ran out of air, and Sage pulled away panting softly. “I love you too. Forever and always.”

“I know. You’re the only reason I found the strength to get out. Even with everything that’s happened… you’re the only person on this planet I can trust.” The duelist reached forward to grab Sage’s hands.

“Please let me be part of your life. I don’t wanna fight anymore. I don’t want to do anything. I just want to be happy. Happy with you.”

“Of course.” Sage was crying again, “That’s all I’ve ever wanted too. The past is the past. I don’t want to remember. I want to move forward. Together.”

“Together.” Jett repeated, going in for another kiss.

The two still had a lot of things to work out and discuss.

But both of them knew that just being together would be enough to help them overcome anything that would be thrown at them.

**THE END**


End file.
